Stream of Conciousness
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Short drabbles containing a variety of characters and based off of songs or scenes from the show. All are around 100 words and requests are welcome!
1. I see fire-Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Song: I see fire – Ed Sheeran

Character: Dean Winchester

Prompt: Watch the flames climb higher

Kevin had been dead for less than 24 hours and Dean could already feel the hell fire. He had killed the last prophet of the lord. Sure it hadn't been intentional, would even take the kid's place if he could, but he hadn't warned Kevin about the angel in Sam and that made him the guilty party. Besides, he would never put the blame on Sam's shoulders.

Still, that had to be worth, at least, an eternity in hell.

Hell, it probably bought him a whole crew of Alistair trained torturers for eternity.

It was nothing less than he deserved.


	2. Once-Bradley Caleb Kane

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Sam Winchester

Song: Once – Bradley Caleb Kane

Prompt: You've fallen farther than, I've ever seen you fall before

When did your shoulders get so stooped? When did your eyes turn from emerald to murky pound water that simply goes black once you reach a certain depth? I don't know how I missed these things, Dean. I'm not sure how to reconnect to you now that you are barely still the brother I remember.

I know some of this is my fault. I pushed you away and blamed you for your help, but you chose to get that mark without me.

Now I have to try to act as if nothing is wrong, when in reality, nothing is right.


	3. Broken Crown-Mumford & Sons

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Sam Winchester

Song: Broken Crown-Mumford & Sons

Prompt: I'll never wear your broken crown

I will not be your puppet. I will not dance for your strings nor will I become a weapon against my very kind. Lucifer, you might have fallen but you will never get me to join you in your disgrace. I will never say yes.

Just as I would never harm my brother, I will not allow you to control me in hurting him. You are not strong enough to ever force me into anything.

Even if I did say yes, which I never will, you would have no hope of defeating Dean. Michael or no Michael. You would lose.


	4. White Blank Page-Mumford & Sons

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Song: White Blank Page-Mumford & Sons

Character: Lisa Braeden

Prompt: Can you lay next to her and give her your heart, as well as your body

I don't know if you ever realized, Dean. Realized that I loved you from almost the beginning of our time together. Realized that had you just let me keep my memories, I would have always been a place you could return to for comfort. I loved you, Dean.

Ben loved you too, of course. After you left with your brother, you were all he would talk about. Did I know how you were? Where you were? When would you be coming home again?

I wanted us to work, Dean. Wanted it so badly, but a part of me knew we wouldn't. I'm okay with that, as long as you always remember us. Remember me.


	5. I am a stone-Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: John Winchester

Song: I Am A Stone-Demon Hunter

Prompt: though it's me to blame, there is no more shame in me

Mary, I know you wouldn't have wanted this. I can see that now more than ever as I look into Sam's raging eyes and see his pain. His pain for his brother. Dean, who is dying nearby.

I've nearly killed our son in my mad haze for revenge. No, I have killed them both, because neither will live the kind of life I know you wanted for them. Not now, after all they have seen and done.

Don't worry, Mary. I will be joining you long before our son does. I will make sure of it. See you soon, love.


	6. Tears of an Angel-RyanDan

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Bobby Singer

Song: Tears of an Angel-RyanDan

Prompt: cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie

I still remember, Dean. Still remember how the world seemed to halt the moment I watched Sam walk from that house holding your battered body. Still remember the blood.

I remember not believing it because, Damn it, you had always seemed indestructible. Strong, tall, and so, so smart. Maybe even smarter than Sam in your own way. But your dad had seemed the same way. You both died to save someone you loved.

I suppose in this business that is the best end we can hope for. Sam and I will be fine; not sure I can say the same for you since we both know where you are.


	7. Heaven Knows-The Pretty Reckless

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Ash

Song: Heaven Knows-The Pretty Reckless

Prompt: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below

I know I'm dead and that should probably make me upset, but all I can think is that I must have been pretty Badass if the demons had to make sure you guys never saw what I figured out. I mean, I know I'm awesome, but it's pretty sweet to know that the demons knew it too.

Guess I should say I don't blame you for my death and blah, blah, blah. Really, who believes this crap? But I really don't, just so you know.

By the way Dean, you'll be happy to know they've got beer in heaven. So here's a toast to you killing the bastard that got me.


	8. Recovery-James Arthur

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Dean Winchester

Song: Recovery-James Arthur

Prompt: In my recovery, I'm a soldier at war

I wasn't lying at first, Sammy. I really was fine…at least physically. Mentally it was a little more rocky but just being back with you as your brother was helping with that. But I'm lying now.

Every time you ask me, every time you mention the mark; I lie. How can I tell you that it has started again? The need to kill. It keeps getting stronger. I cannot win, Sammy.

But I won't go back to that thing again. I can't go back because there would be nothing left of me. No, this time it will be the end. Sorry, Sammy.


	9. This is how I Disappear-Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Castiel

Song: This is how I Disappear- My Chemical Romance

Prompt: Can you hear me call out these words to you?

I do not understand how you can think of me as a brother. I have done nothing but the wrong thing since both of you saved the world. I thought, at the time, that I was justified in my actions but now I can see I was wrong.

Yet, you both forgive me and show me kindness. Dean, you even called me family. Family, your most sacred possession. You called me brother and I wanted to be one to you.

I promise to try, Dean and Sam. I promise to come to you with my problems. We can figure them out together.


	10. Hold on to what you believe-Mumford&Sons

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Kevin Tran

Song: Hold on to what you believe-Mumford and Sons

Prompt: I ran away, I could not take the burden of both me and you

Sam, I know it's a little late to apologize now. Dean says you might be dying and I just have to get this out. I'm sorry. So, so sorry but I just couldn't hold the weight. Seriously, I'm heavy enough but holding your life as well was too much.

Dean makes it look so easy, you know? I'm sure you do. He carries you and so many others all at the same time, and sure, he messes up sometimes but not nearly as often as he could.

So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Sam. Cause I am. I just couldn't manage both me and you.


	11. Sex on Fire-Kings of Leon

**Author's Note:**** These are short drabbles inspired by songs or scenes from the show. Each will be around 100 words and could contain a variety of characters. Requests are welcome! –Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are all the beautiful brain children of Eric Kripke. Songs are used only for inspiration and are owned by the name provided after the title.**

Character: Dean Winchester

Song: Sex on Fire-Kings of Leon

Prompt: It's not forever, no it's just for tonight

Only tonight, Sammy. Just for this one night, I'm going to let myself breakdown. Let myself cry because there you are lying on that bed. Only it's not really you, because you are gone. That's just your corpse.

I know I'm supposed to let you go. Deal with this pain and bury it down deep. Go on killing the bad guys and promise to see you in a little bit. See you, wherever you currently are.

But I can't, Sammy. I can't. So, I'm going to go make a deal. Bring you back, and if it costs me my life? At least you will be alive.


End file.
